The old one and the boy
by secretum
Summary: Ein alter Mann, ein Kind, ein Anhänger und alle Teil einer Begegnung, die im Zeichen herannahender Ereignisse steht.


_Rechtliches und ähnlicher Kram  
Diese Geschichte existiert nur zur Unterhaltung der Leser (sofern vorhanden) und zum Quälen der darin vorkommenden Personen nach Ermessen des Autors (in diesem Fall ich) und der bösen Stimmen in seinem Kopf. Geld oder ähnliches wird nicht damit verdient. Verwendete Orte und Personen sind, sofern aus diesem entnommen, Teil des Warcraft-Universums und damit geistiges Eigentum von Blizzard Entertainment, Chris Metzen und wer da sonst noch mit drin hängen mag._

_Wenn soweit alles klar ist, wünsche ich dem geneigten Leser noch viel Spaß mit dieser Geschichte.  
Lob und Kritik werden gerne in Form von Reviews angenommen, Rechtschreibfehler dürfen behalten oder mir dezent per PN/Mail gemeldet werden, damit ich sie korrigieren kann._

* * *

_**The old one and the boy**_

Gedankenverloren ging er durch die Straßen von Lordaerons Hauptstadt.

Ein Beobachter hätte ihn als einen älteren Mann mit kurzem Haar beschrieben. Die Haarfarbe war wohl einmal schwarz gewesen, jedoch waren nur noch wenige schwarze Strähnen in seiner ergrauten Haarpracht auszumachen. Seine Haare, die leichten Falten im Gesicht und sein müder Blick ließen ihn alt und gebrechlich wirken und trotzdem schien er etwas auszustrahlen, das jeden, der ihm begegnete, wegschauen und schleunigst einen Weg an ihm vorbei suchen ließ.

Sein Blick streifte die Menschen, während er sich seinen Weg über den Markt bahnte.

Er sah viel. Hausfrauen, die kritisch die Waren an den Ständen begutachteten.

Händler die lauthals ihr Angebot priesen, mit Kunden feilschten oder ihre Münzen zählten.

Diebe, die auf eine günstige Gelegenheit in Form eines lose sitzenden Geldbeutels warteten.

All das sah er, während er über den Markt schritt und doch schien niemand Notiz von ihm zu nehmen. Warum auch?

Ein alter Mann war schließlich uninteressant im Vergleich zu dem Thema Nummer eins auf den Straßen und in den Tavernen...die neuesten Berichte von der Front und der Angriff der Horde auf Quel'Thalas.

Er riss sich von dem Anblick los und steuerte auf eine kleine Holzbank am Rand des Marktes zu.

Heute war es soweit, das sah der Mann schon von weitem.

Denn auf der Bank saß bereits jemand.

Er saß dort. Er, über den er so vieles gehört hatte. Er, der die Aufmerksamkeit seines Meisters auf sich gezogen hatte. Und doch war er es nicht. Noch nicht...

Es war ein Junge mit strubbeligem Haar, vielleicht sechs Jahre alt, so genau konnte man es nicht erkennen.

Einfache, stellenweise geflickte Leinenkleidung und magere Statur, als hätte er für längere Zeit nicht richtig gegessen.

Noch während der Mann sich auf die Bank setzte, begann er zu sprechen:

„Ich habe nicht oft Gesellschaft hier."

Das schien den Jungen aufgeschreckt zu haben, der seinen Blick auf das Stadttor gerichtet hielt.

„Verzeihung, Sir. Hab sie nicht gesehen."

„Das habe ich gemerkt.", antwortete der Alte mit einem leichten Lächeln, woraufhin sich auch der Junge zu entspannen schien.

„Ich habe dich noch nie gesehen, woher kommst du, Junge?"

„Sturmwind. Nun gut, nicht direkt. Aus einem Dorf in der Nähe, sagen sie mir immer wenn ich frage."

Der Mann nickte nur bedächtig. Er musste es sein.

„Und dann bist du hier ganz alleine?", stocherte der Mann weiter, sich wohl bewusst, dass er die Antwort eigentlich bereits kannte. Nur musste sein Gesprächspartner dies ja nicht wissen.

„Ich warte auf meine Mutter, Sir. Als…als wir damals aus Sturmwind flüchteten, wurden wir getrennt."

Der Junge richtete den Blick wieder zum Tor.

„Ich komme bald nach. Das war das Letzte, was sie mir zurufen wollte, glaube ich. Und seit ich hier bin, komme ich in jeder freien Minute hier her, um auf sie zu warten."

Er musste es sein. Er musste! Mit jeder Sekunde war sich der Alte sicherer.

Eine Frage des Jungen riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

„Und was tut ihr den Tag über?"

„Ich denke nach, über die Dinge, die um uns passieren und noch passieren mögen. Und während ich das tue, warte ich darauf, das Ereignisse den Lauf nehmen, der ihnen bestimmt ist.", war die kryptische Antwort.

Der Junge sah ihn neugierig an.

„Ihr seid bestimmt ein mächtiger Magier und dürft eure Geheimnisse nicht weitererzählen, stimmt's?", kam es bewundernd.

Der Mann lachte auf. Es war ein raues, stockendes Lachen, so als hätte der Mann Probleme, sich daran zu erinnern wie man lachte.

„Ein Magier also," sprach der Alte und strich über seine aus dunklem Stoff gefertigte Robe, als wolle er nach seinem Körper tasten und dessen Konturen erfühlen, „nun sagen wir, Geheimnisse ja.

Magier...nicht wirklich.", beendete er seinen Satz mit einem Zwinkern.

Ein Lächeln umspielte den Mund von den beiden. In stillem Einverständnis wandte sich jeder seinen Gedanken zu.

Dem lautem Treiben des Marktes zum trotz, existierte nun für die beiden Gestalten auf der Bank nur Stille.

Sie schwiegen. Jeder beschäftigt mit seinen Gedanken.

Nach einiger Zeit entdecke der Mann einen ihm wohl bekannten Haarschopf in der Menge.

Der Zeitpunkt war gekommen. Die Entscheidung zwischen Scheitern und Erfolg.

Er griff in eine seiner Robentaschen und förderte einen kleinen Anhänger zu Tage.

Ein schlichter silbergrauer Anhänger, in dessen Mitte ein kleiner Schmuckstein eingelassen war.

„Hier mein Junge. Nimm diesen Anhänger. Sieh ihn als...einen Glücksbringer."

Der Junge schaute ihn fragend an, doch der Mann schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und die Frage, des Jungen blieb ungestellt.

„Du hast viele Fragen. Doch die Zeit für Antworten ist noch nicht gekommen."

Damit drehte sich der Mann weg und ging die Straße hinunter auf eine kleine Person zu, die er zuvor entdeckt hatte. Der Junge konnte noch sehen, wie der Mann ein paar Worte mit dieser Person, einer sehr klein geratenen Frau, wechselte, bevor sie beide hinter einer Straßenecke verschwanden.

Den Anhänger musternd und schließlich in die Tasche steckend, wandte der Junge seinen Blick wieder zum Tor, nicht ahnend, was dieser Anhänger noch für eine Rolle spielen sollte.

Die folgenden Tage wartete er wie immer auf der Bank.

Doch den alten Mann sah er dort nie wieder.

**Epilog:**

„Und wie ist es gelaufen?"  
„Besser als erwartet."  
„Geht es noch unpräziser?"  
„Reg dich ab. Nicht jeder ist ein wandelndes Uhrwerk wie du."  
„Sag mir einfach, ob wir Erfolg hatten. Ich will endlich nach Hause."  
„Erfolg? Mehr als Erfolg würde ich sagen. Ich habe sogar jemanden getroffen."  
„Wie jemanden getroffen? Wohl auch noch Zeit vertrödelt. Du hattest einen Auftrag!"  
„Ich weis. Und wegen dem Anhänger brauchst du dir keine Gedanken machen. Mein neuer, alter Bekannter hat ihn."  
„Bitte? Wir brauchen den Anhänger für das andere Problem in Quel'Thalas um das wir uns kümmern müssen."  
„Keine Sorge. Der Anhänger ist bei ihm in guten Händen und das Problem wird sich jetzt auch ohne unser Eingreifen lösen. Vertrau mir."  
„Na schön, auch wenn du ein Chaot bist, vertraue ich deinem Urteil."  
„Braves Mädchen. Der Meister wird schon zufrieden sein."  
„Für das „brave Mädchen" würde ich dir liebend gerne jede Schuppe einzeln rausziehen."  
„Hüte dich! Noch sind wir nicht zurück, also kein Wort über Schuppen, Nüstern, Klauen und was weis ich noch."  
„Wie auch immer, lass uns zurück gehen. Hier ist alles getan, was notwendig war...endlich."

* * *

Soviel zu dieser Story.  
Die Handlung wird fortgesetzt mit der Geschichte "In Memoria". 


End file.
